One Week At Band Camp, Can Change Your Life
by iluvSparklyVampires
Summary: Laura and JW. She's the president of the band, and he's the Senior Drum Major. They were madly in love and had everything going for them. Until an unexpected surprise changes their lives... forever.


OK, so. I've been thinking about writing a story for... like... ever. And, this is a marching band story i made up about band camp. (Cuz I am a very large band geek) :] So, this is my very first fan-fic. So, please read and Review and let me know what you think.

**NOTE: **Sense this is my first fanfic i haven't figured out how to make chapters yet. So I apologize for the length. And I also apologize for any errors in my writing...

Band Camp: 2008

Laura-

"Mrs. Baker?"

"Yes Laura? What is it?"

"I- I don't know. I don't feel good. At all." She took a breath. "Can I please sit out this practice?"

"Sure, What seems to be the problem?"

Laura leaned against the door frame. "I don't know. I just don't feel right. Something's wrong with me. I just don't know what it is."

"OK, why don't you go back up to your room. I'll be up in a second with some medicine."

"OK." She turned around to see JW walking through the doors.

"Laura?"

"Yeah?"

"Were you just coming from the Nurse's station?"

"Umm, yeah."

"What's going on?"

Laura sighed.

"What is it?"

"I'm not going to morning practice today."

"Why not?" JW was concerned.

"I don't feel good."

"OK?"

"I'm going up to my room to get some rest."

"OK. Is there anything I can do?"

"Nope. Just make sure everything goes well at practice."

"Sure. I'll walk you up to your room."

Laura smiled, "Thanks Romeo."

JW laughed and grabbed her hand before walking up the stairs. They stopped in front of Room 218.

"I'm fine."

JW looked at her.

"Really. I am!"

"OK, well. Feel better."

"I will."

"You have 4 hours before anyone will come bother you. Get some rest. Feel better. And I will see you for lunch."

Laura smiled, "OK. I'll see you for lunch."

"It's a date." They both laughed.

They kissed and Laura waited until JW disappeared from sight to go into her room. She walked in and laid on her bed, closed her eyes, and hoped the bad feeling in her stomach would go away. A couple minutes later there was a light knock on the door.

"Knock Knock." Mrs. Baker said as she came into the dark room. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible." Laura groaned.

"OK, I brought you up some medicine."

Laura took it and laid back down with a sigh.

"How long has this been going on, Laura?"

"The past couple of days, but today it got really bad."

"OK, is there anything I can get for you?"

"Before they leave, can you tell Emily I want to talk to her?"

"Sure."

Mrs. Baker left to go find Emily and Laura laid back and groaned.

A few minutes later, Emily walked into the room. "Laura? Are you OK?"

"No." She said, fighting back tears.

"What is it?" Emily went over to Laura's bed and sat on the side.

"Do you remember the thing that you brought freshman year and we all laughed?"

"Yeah? And I've been bringing them ever sense-"

Laura closed her eyes. "No one's laughing now."

"Oh my god." she whispered. Laura started to cry. "Shh," Emily hugged her best friend. "It'll all be OK." "We'll work it out."

At the picnic tables:

"Hey JW." Nathan said as he walked up to him.

"Hey."

There was silence, which was unlike JW.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, it's just, Laura's sick and, I have to leave her for 4 hours."

"She'll be OK. She's strong and she just needs a day to rest."

"Yeah. You're right."

"Yup."

JW laughed.

"Come on, let's get these guys down to the field."

"Alright…"

JW stood up and clapped 4 times. "Benton HUN!"

IN Room 218:

"Oh My God." Emily whispered.

Laura just stared at the little pink plus sign.

"I'm going to have a baby." She whispered with tears streaming her face. She started bawling. She held onto her best friend for dear life as she collapsed on the ground.

"Shh, it'll be OK Laura."

"H-h-how am I s-supposed to t-t-t-tell JW?!"

Emily held her until she had calmed down enough to talk. "Shh, when do you want to tell him?"

"I don't know…" she whispered. "The sooner the better, I guess. He'll break up with me anyway, and it might not hurt as much if I tell him now."

"Do you want me to go get him?"

She nodded slightly. "I don't know if Griff will let him out. He is the Senior Drum Major."

Emily looked at her. "Laura. You're pregnant. This is an emergency and you need him."

"I guess."

"No, there's no I guess about it. I'm going to run down and get him right now."

Laura nodded.

"Will you be OK?"

"Yeah. I'm fine. I just- am really scared." a tear ran down her cheek. "And I really need him with me."

"I'll be right back," Emily made sure the door was closed tightly, then she ran to the end of the hall and down the stairs, nearly tripping and falling twice. She ran out the doors and down to the practice field. By the time she got there, she was really out of breath. Not wanting to cause a really big disturbance, she ran around the field to where JW, Nathan and Nicole were all standing. She ran right up to him.

"Emily? What's wrong?" he asked, his face was a mask of terror as he was afraid to here the next words out of her mouth.

"It's Laura." She panted. "She-"

But JW was already gone, running as fast as lightning. Nicole and Nathan watched him with worry in their eyes, they knew how greatly JW cared for Laura. His thoughts were racing as he made it to the girl's cabin. _What's wrong with her? Oh god. I didn't see an ambulance here. _He lightly knocked on the door before walking in.

"Laura." He asked.

"I'm right here JW."

He saw Laura sitting on the floor leaning on her bunk, watching him. He ran over to her and hugged her. "What is it babe. What's wrong?"

Laura took a deep breath.

"Just say whatever it is, Laura. I won't be mad."

She nodded and let the first tear fall from her eye. "But you will."

He caught the tear with the pad of his thumb, "No I won't," He was really getting scared now. "What is it." he whispered.

"I-" She paused. "I'm having a baby." She whispered.

Her whole body convulsed as she sobbed and JW hugged her fiercely. "I'm so sorry." She cried.

"No, Shh, shh, don't be sorry. Laura. Babe, it's OK." he whispered.

But those words meant nothing to her as she knew what would come next. "But- it's n-not! I-I'm p-p-pregnant! And- And I'm going to be, a-all, all, alone!"

"Why are you going to be all alone?" he asked in shock.

"b-b-because you're l-l-l-leaving!" she sobbed.

"What are you talking about?!" he said, "I'm not going anywhere." he pulled away and stroked her hair. Laura closed her eyes.

"Hey. Laura." he said. "Laura. Laura, look at me."

she opened her eyes.

"I love you. And I'm not leaving you or the baby."

"you're not?"

"No!" he held her in his arms. "No. Never. I'll never leave you."

They kissed once before JW put Laura in front of him and rocked her slowly. She slowly stopped crying, and fell asleep in his arms.

On the practice field:

"Emily," Nicole said, "What's going on? Is Laura OK?"

Nathan was standing by, watching with worried eyes.

"Yeah, she's- she's fine."

"Then why did JW run off?" Nathan asked.

Emily paused, "I can't tell you guys."

"Why not?" Nicole asked. "If it concerns JW, it concerns us."

"It's just some personal problems their going to have to get through for awhile."

"Is she breaking up with him?" Nicole asked again.

"WHAT?! NO!" Emily exclaimed in hushed whispers. "NO! IF ANYTHING, JW'S GOING TO BREAK UP WITH LAURA!!!!!"

"Why." Nathan demanded.

"I'm sorry guys, but you have to wait for him to tell you. This is serious."

Room 218:

"Laura?" JW whispered. Laura had been asleep for, awhile now, and JW wanted to make sure everything was OK. He kissed her lips and she stirred slowly.

She groaned and then sat up.

"Hey." JW whispered.

"Hey," she replied.

"How are you feeling?"

"OK, I still can't believe it though. I don't know what to do next."

"hmmm. Well," JW thought out loud.

"I need to go practice."

JW looked at her quizzically. "You mean, practice like, you need to go to morning practice?"

She nodded.

"Umm, no."

"yeah, I do. It's my job, JW. I have to go, and I feel 100% better now. I'm fine."

"I hate those 2 words."

She smiled.

"I know. And you have to get back too."

"Nathan and Nicole can take care of it."

"I don't think so."

"I do."

"Plus, you know that the two have them have attacked Emily."

JW thought for a second. "Yeah, we'd better go save Emily."

"That would be a good idea."

"Yeah."

They got up and walked out the door, to go find Nicole and Nathan so they could tell them, so Emily wouldn't die. J They walked down to the practice fields hand-in-hand.

"OK, you're not to participate in basics."

"What! Why!"

"You're saying you actually want to do basics?"

"Well, no. But-"

"No. That's it. Plus, I need you with me to make an excuse up to feed Nicole and Nathan."

"hahaha. You know, their not that bad."

"OK, I guess their not like some of the other people here."

They were halfway to the scaffolding and the other two drum majors met them half way.

"What's going on?" Nathan asked.

"Are you OK?" was Nicole's first question.

"Yeah, guys, I'm fine. I just passed out and Emily freaked. I have no idea why she ran to JW."

"Yeah, she said it was serious and you guys were dealing with personal problems." Nathan said.

"Well, you know how dramatic Emily can be."

"Yeah." Nicole and Nathan said in unison.

There was a short pause before Laura said, "OK. Let's go to basics."

Free Time after lunch

Laura was talking to Emily by the picnic tables when JW snuck up behind her. They were alone and were discussing the newest drama. JW came up to Laura and wrapped his arms around her waist. She jumped and turned to be face to face with the man she loved. They kissed before Laura turned back around to finish her discussion with Emily. She rested her hands on Jew's which were resting lightly on her stomach. Emily just stood there smiling.

JW rested his head against Laura's before asking, "What? I'm excited for the baby!"

Emily laughed. "You guys are so cute together."

Laura laughed too.

"How far along are you?" Emily asked.

"Umm," She thought for a second. "10-12 weeks?"

Emily was still smiling, looking at both of them.

"What!" Laura asked, while laughing. "Why do you keep smiling like that!"

"Because I'm so happy for you guys! And you guys are super cute together!"

Laura and JW both laughed at that.

"Alright. I'm going to go upstairs and lay down for a little bit." Laura announced as she broke away from Jew's embrace. But her boyfriend looked concerned.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired. And I have to sort through some pep-band music. I just want to relax while doing it."

"OK, I'll come with you."

"You know the rules, JW. No boys aloud in the Girls' cabin."

"But this is different. You're pregnant."

She smiled. "You have stuff to do also."

"Not really."

"OK, fine."

It was Jew's turn to smile. "I love you!"

"I love you too."

Room 218:

"OK, do you have anymore Lorelei's over there?" Laura asked. She was sitting with her back against the bunk. While JW was sitting against the one next to her.

"Umm, Yup, I have 4."

"OK, cool."

He handed them to her as he sorted through Come Sail Away and Jock Jams.

"I have like, 20 'Hey Song's'" Laura said.

"That seems to be a common favorite."

"Yeah… I like it." She smiled remembering all the crazy times they danced to that in the stands. Laura froze. JW saw her out of the corner of his eye and looked over at her.

"Laura," He said. He jumped up and ran over to her, kneeling by her with one arm around her back. "What is it babe. What's wrong."

"I-I-I swear I just felt something move inside of me."

"I think we need to tell someone. And get you to a doctor to make sure everything is OK."

"No, we can't." She said, her face scared.

"Have you even thought about telling our parents yet?"

"Umm, no. I can't tell anyone."

"Babe, we have too." He looked into her eyes. "We have to get you to a doctor to make sure you're OK."

"I'm fine. I just got freaked out for a second."

He paused. "I'd still feel better if we got you checked out."

"I don't need to be checked out. I'm fine."

"I don't know…"

"If I feel it again, I'll let you tell Mrs. Baker or Griff, or, someone."

"And you'll tell me when you feel it again?"

"Yes."

"Promise?"

"Yes." _Promises are meant to be broken._ Laura thought.

He placed his hand on her stomach, without moving his eyes from her face as she looked down at his hand.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." she whispered back.

He softly kissed her lips.

That night:

Laura awoke with a start. Gasping and panting for breath. She got up and walked over to Emily's bunk and lightly shook her.

"Emily," She whispered. "Emily, wake up."

Emily turned and sat up slowly. "Laura?" She asked groggily. "What's wrong?"

"I need to go for a walk."

"A walk? Where?"

"Around the camp, I don't know. But I need to do something."

"OK?" Emily got up and pulled on her sweatshirt. " Why do you need to go for a walk?"

"Because I'm freaking out!"

They were talking in harsh whispers.

"Why?"

"Because I felt it again."

"YOU WHAT!"

"Shhhhh!!!!!!!!! Quiet! You don't want to wake up the entire camp!"

Now Emily was wide awake. "We need to go get JW and get you to a doctor."

"No we don't, Emily." She said, trying to calm her down. "I just need to go walk around for a second and think about things. And I'd like my best friend with me."

"OK. OK, we'll go."

"Thank you."

Emily smiled. "Anytime."

"OK, let's go."

On the walk:

"So. What does it feel like? Having a baby growing inside you?"

"It's scary as hell. And it's even more scarier thinking about what's going to happen later, after it's born."

"Yeah. I hear you."

Laura laughed.

"So, I didn't know you and JW…" Her voice trailed off.

"Well… It was more of a 'I've had a really bad day. Can we please?' 'Of course!' typed deal."

It was Emily's turn to laugh. "Oh my god!"

Laura laughed a little too.

"Who said what?"

"I said I had a really bad day."

Emily had to stop walking she was laughing so hard.

"I am so sorry Laura! But that was funny!"

"Glad you enjoyed it." Laura said while laughing.

They had circled pretty much the entire camp, and were getting back to the doors where they walked in to go back up to their cabin, when they saw someone walk through the doors.

"Hey." Laura said. "Did you see who that was?"

Emily looked towards the silhouette that seemed to be looking at them wondering the same thing. Then the shadowy figure came closer.

"Emily? Laura!" the voice asked.

_Oh god, _Laura thought. She knew that voice anywhere. She waited for him to come closer so her eyes could adjust. When the figure came into focus, they were staring straight at none other than JW Kriewall. _Shit. _Laura thought.

"What are you guys doing?! You guys are supposed to be in bed!"

"We could ask you the same question." Emily shot back.

Laura started feeling light-headed.

"JW." Laura whispered.

He walked over beside her. "Laura, Are you OK?"

Emily asked, going to the other side of her. "What's wrong, Laura."

They started making their way towards the doors to get Laura back up to the room.

"I-I'm really, light-headed."

"OK. Keep talking to us."

Laura started to fall into JW.

"OK, Laura. Laura. Keep talking to us." JW said with worry coating his voice.

"Laura," Emily started a conversation. "Laura, are you excited for the baby?"

Laura nodded.

"Have you thought of any names?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that's Jew's job." she said.

"Laura?" JW asked.

"Yeah?"

"Are you OK?"

Laura shook her head. "I'm still really light-headed."

"OK, umm," Emily began, "When was the last time you ate?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"OK, that could be what it is." She spoke to JW now.

"So, what do we do?"

"I have some cereal bars up in our cabin. If we can get her up there, it should hold her over until morning."

"OK, let's do that. We can't tell anyone yet."

"Why not?!"

"Because she's not ready!"

"I'm standing right here!"

They had made it to the doors. Now there was two flights of stairs to get her up.

"Let me go," Laura said. "Both of you. I can do this myself." She started up the stairs before she started to sway.

"Laura. Laura. Laura!" JW said with intensified concern.

She collapsed onto the stairs. Emily and JW ran up to try and catch her, but it was too late. She collapsed on the 5th stair.

"Laura." JW said, picking her up somewhat off the stairs.

She groaned, "Uhh. Ow." She touched her head.

"Are you OK?!" Emily asked.

"Yes, I'm fine."

"I don't think you are." He picked her up. "Come on, we are going to go to the cabin so you can get some sleep. You and the baby both need it."

She nodded. "For once," she whispered. "I can't really object."

"That's good," he said in a soothing voice. "Don't worry about anything. Let me take care of everything."

"OK," she whispered in a small voice. They got to their cabin and Emily opened the door. He laid her down on her bunk and watched her as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

"I think you should go, JW." Emily said. Putting a hand on his shoulder as he kneeled down by her bed.

"I can't leave her."

"I'll be here to watch her. But if anyone comes up here and sees you, we're all dead."

"Yeah. OK." He started to get up. "I guess you're right."

"Yeah." She smiled, slightly. "Do you have your phone?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'll call you if anything changes. But she's going to be fine. She's just light-headed."

JW nodded. "you're right. I guess I'm just overly protective because of the baby."

"I know. But it'll all be OK JW. I promise, she'll be fine."

"Thanks Emily." He said hugging her.

"No problem. Now go get some sleep. We'll see if we can take the morning off tomorrow."

"Sleep doesn't sound that bad right now."

"Exactly. So go. We can talk to her in the morning."

"OK." He kneeled down and gently kissed her lips before turning and leaving for his cabin, where he would dream of his love and the future they would have with their baby.

The next morning:

Laura woke up to the sound of Reveille. She groaned, and told her body to get out of bed. But her body wouldn't move. She groaned again before thinking, the sooner I get out of bed, the sooner I get to see JW. This thought made her happiness increase 100%. She forced herself to get out of bed and she walked over to where Emily was putting on a sweatshirt.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

Laura rubbed her eyes and yawned. "eh, I'm really tired."

"Tell me about it."

"I can't wait to see JW."

"Why's that?" Emily asked as they made their way down the corridor.

"I miss him."

"Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Last night. Ummm…. I remember feeling like I was going to pass out. And then something about JW."

"JW carried you up here last night after you fell on the stairs."

"That's why my head hurts."

"Probably, yeah."

"Ugh, this means he's going to be super over protective."

"Unfortunately, yes." When they got to the bottom of the stairs, JW was waiting for them.

"Hey." He said softly.

"Hey." she whispered.

He wrapped his arms around her in a hug and gently kissed her forehead before asking, "How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired. But… I'm OK."

"Her head hurts." Emily chimed in. Laura gave her the death look.

"It's nothing. Just some symptoms from being pregnant. The stress is just getting to me."

"Then let me take care of it. Don't worry about anything."

"That's impossible JW, and you know it."

"At least try."

"I can't let you worry about every little thing JW. You've got enough on your plate with being drum major and all. And I'm just complicating it more and making it harder for you by being pregnant."

"Don't you ever say that again, do you hear me? I love you. I love the baby. And I love that your pregnant. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"But it's fucking up your life JW!"

"We'll discuss this all later. Let's go get some breakfast."

"OK, fine by me." Emily said leading the way. JW and Laura followed. JW had his arm around Laura's waist protectively, as if shielding her from death itself.

"We'll be fine." He promised.

"You don't know that." Laura whispered back.

"But I do."

"I thought you said we were going to discuss this later." She snapped.

"OK, yeah." Emily interjected. "We're going to discuss this matter later and have a nice breakfast. And you two are both going to stop before I slap both of you. Pregnant or not."

"Yes Emily." they said in unison.

"Thank you. Now, let's get some breakfast."

"Emily?" Laura asked?

"Yes?"

"Permission to ask a question?"

"hahaha. You're funny."

"Not trying to be."

"Just ask your question."

"OK, What happens when I'm not hungry?"

"I don't care. You're eating anyway."

"But I don't feel good." she whined. "I just wanna go back to sleep."

"I'm actually not hungry either." JW said.

"Yes you are." Emily said.

"Can I please just take Laura upstairs and get her in bed?" Emily cracked a smile and held back laughter.

JW thought for a second. "Not the way it sounds."

"OK. Whatever. Go."

"Thank you Emily! Love you always!"

"Uh-huh. Sure you do." That was the last thing they said to each other before JW and Laura disappeared up to room 218.

Room 218:

Laura groaned.

"Are you feeling alright sweetheart?" He asked guiding her to her bed.

"Not really." She sighed.

"What's going on?"

"I'm really tired."

"Why's that?"

"I don't know." She said turning over. "I just don't feel right."

"I think it's time we tell someone."

"Who are we going to tell, JW?! The only one who knows is Emily!"

"Relax. Let's just pull Griff aside and say you need to go to the doctors."

"He'll ask questions." she shot back.

"Then let's tell him. We both trust him, it's not like he's going to call our parents. He can help us babe."

"OK… but the question is when?"

"How about tonight. Over dinner."

"OK." She looked out the window from her bunk. "Let's get ready for basics."

"You're not aloud."

"JW, no one knows I'm pregnant. I have to keep acting that way."

"I don't care what anyone says. You are forbidden to participate in basics until you go to the doctors."

"But! JW!"

"No buts Laura! I will not risk the life of our child to go and march basics! I won't do it!"

Laura had tears in her eyes. "Fine! Then just leave me alone!"

"Laura, I-"

"Just GET OUT!!!!"

"I can't do that babe."


End file.
